


A Web of Feelings

by MotherRussiaChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arachnophobia mention, I am so tired of having to re-upload this story because I screw something up, Not too sure yet though, Nothing too explicit though, Other, This might take a turn towards Stockholm Syndrome, Torment mention, murder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRussiaChan/pseuds/MotherRussiaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are quite DETERMINED, but the amount of that DETERMINATION is quickly running out because of a certain money-hungry spider-lady and her little pet. Luckily, your salvation is coming sooner than you think, and just when you were about to finally break and just let her end you. You never planned on going back, but when you happened to do so, you certainly weren't expecting what she said to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO THIRD TIME TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS SAME STORY. I don't know what I keep fucking up but it keeps happening, so I guess I'll just keep uploading this until I figure out what I'm doing.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this first chapter. Constructive criticism is 100% welcome.

You've never been more frustrated in your life.

Puzzles? Yeah, sure. You had the brain for the simplistic button puzzles and the many, many vent puzzles throughout Hotland. Mettaton? He was a bit of an asshole, but you really had no problems dealing with him and his (admittedly odd) attacks. A cooking show? Really? Whatever. But, you really didn't like what came next.

You had made it through most of Hotland without much struggle. Puzzles, puzzles and more puzzles, as well as a fair assortment of fairly unique monsters, made up the many sweltering hours you spent suspended on thin tracts of land, just over magma (shhh Y/N don't think of the magma don't think of how you could fall in at any moment and die... Oh shit you're thinking about it).

Really, you had been fine, for the most part. Sweating absolutely all over the place, and the layers that you had put on while in Snowdin really didn't help, but physically and mentally, you had been in good shape, and had high spirits. You were so close to meeting the King, King Asgore Dreemurr, and getting to go home. You could almost feel the proximity between you and freedom shortening with every step you took.

Yeah, you had been fine. More than fine, really.

Until you got to HER.

That damned spider. Muffet, she was called.

Maybe fighting her wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have a case of painfully crippling arachnophobia. Every time her or one of her little friends would get near you, you would freeze up and start to panic a bit. And whenever you froze up, suspended with your soul dyed a deep purple, you would perish.

Time after time, you woke up back at your respawn point just outside of her "parlor", to start it all over again. You tried paying, eventually giving her all of your gold, but just ended up dying anyways, waking up with all the money back in your inventory. You were just on the verge of giving up.

Then, in a spark of horribly convenient luck, you lasted. Longer than you normally had, at least.

"Ahuhuhu~ My little pet, it looks like it's time for dessert~." Her voice. The voice that was currently aggravating the hell out of you. You didn't think you could last another round with that giant cupcakesque thing she called a pet.

Suddenly, a small spider walked (crawled?) in carrying a... Telegram? You didn't have time to spare a thought as to how that was possible before Muffet started speaking again.

"So... My spiders saw you in the Ruins... And even if you are stingy with your money, you never hurt a single spider! Ahuhu~ This was all just a big misunderstanding! They must've been talking about a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~." And with that, she spared you. You graciously accepted, happy to be done with this nightmare.

Before you left, she called out to you. "You are welcome in my parlor anytime, free of charge! Maybe I'll even let you play with my pet again, ahuhuhu~."

You got out of there as fast as you possibly could, not looking back, or planning to "visit" ever again.


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a stupid mistake that sets you really far back, but you have the DETERMINATION to keep going (hopefully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

It was over all too soon, really.

You beat Mettaton for the final time, not before dying outrageous amounts to his leg attacks, and headed up the longest elevator you've ever been on in your life, presumably heading on the correct path to the King's castle.

Making your way through the City, and through a house that looked oddly like Toriel's, you listened as the Monsters around you murmured the story of the King's son and how the King adopted the first fallen human. You were pretty excited to finally hear the whole story, as you had only heard bits and pieces of it before then.

Then the gravity of the situations depicted in the story hit you like a pile of bricks, which made you pause for a moment.

The King had lost both of his children, and all hope for the Monster's survival, in a single night, all because of the humans. Then, because of his declaration of war against them, his wife left him to be alone, not to be seen again. You really couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Nor, could you blame him if he wanted to kill you, steal your soul, free Monsters and destroy all of humanity (though that last part seemed a bit harsh). Humans took everything from him and his people, so it would make sense to hold a grudge, even if you weren't even slightly involved in the original situation.  _"Yeah"_ , you reasoned, more to yourself than anyone.  _"If someone trapped my people in a small place, barely a fraction of the size of the planet they used to coinhabit, murdered my children, and in a wack chain of events, caused my significant other to leave me, then I would want to kill them, too."_

Taking a moment after that train of thought to actually look around, you took in the bleak grey that made up the City. There was nobody else out, and it was eerily quiet. No small chatter of Monsters like in Snowdin, no roaring water like in Waterfall, nor the hum of machinery like in the Core.

Just the quiet to reflect the utterly hopeless feeling that permeated the air around you and all the buildings.

But, despite that hopeless feeling, you stayed DETERMINED, pressing on into a long, golden hallway. Large windows let in light that could've passed easily as sunlight, and pillars on either side cast long shadows over the marble flooring that echoed your steady footfalls.

Then, you saw it.

A figure, standing in the deep shadow of one of the pillars. Bright, white pinpricks of eyes were the only things that showed through to meet yours.

The flash of familiarity and Deja Vu that hit you left you breathless, and taking a knee in the middle of the hallway. You didn't notice, but the figure cast you a concerned look.

You had done this before. You had done all of this before. You had fought Asgore, you had fought Flowey, you had gone back, gone through the True Lab, you had let the Monsters free...

Then you had reset.

For no reason other than the fact that the normal life you had been living with your friends had been boring you, and you wanted more from the story of the Underground.

So you went back, and you killed all the friends that you had made. You killed Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, Sans and finally Asgore. You murdered them all, nearly giggling all the way. It had been so exciting, so... Exhilarating. Seeing the horrified looks on their faces as you struck them down one by one....

Reset.

Murder.

Reset.

Killing a few people here and there; some random Monsters and maybe Mettaton, maybe Undyne, maybe Papyrus, just to torment Sans and see his reaction.

Reset.

You woke up without even remembering blacking out. Rubbing your eyes, memories flashed through your brain. Everything you had ever done; the good, the moderately bad, and the evil.

Then, you stretched, and took the time to look around.

You were just outside Muffet's Parlor.

_**You had forgotten to save.** _

You screamed out in frustration.


End file.
